Mistaken Jealousy
by RisingPhoenix89
Summary: Remy has never had a reason to be jealous until he spots a dozen roses on Rogue's nightstand. Who is her secret admirer? Romy


Just something I had in my head. Read & Review

I don't own Marvel Comics or the X-Men, although I wished I owned Marvel. That would be cool.

* * *

Normally, the resident Cajun, Remy Lebeau, was not a jealous guy. No, scratch that, he was a very jealous person, but never had a reason to be. When he was engaged to Bella Donna Boudreaux, neither was hardly faithful to one another, but he had always felt that a part of him loved her enough to get married. Even when he knew she was probably cheating on him, he never felt jealousy. The only _femme_ to make him feel that emotion was Rogue. Could anyone blame him? When it came to him and Bella Donna, they were in an arranged marriage were going to run a criminal organization together. With him and Rogue, he never really felt like he deserved her due to the fact that he was a thief. That feeling is only amplified by the many better suitors for her in the Institute.

Why was he jealous, now? The problem was a dozen red roses on Rogue nightstand that Remy had never given her. It that wasn't bad enough, a love note was attached with the message:

_Like a Goddess, Your beauty is unmatched by mortals_

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer_

Not only was someone trying to woo his girlfriend, but they were doing it with a lame secret admirer letter. Remy stared at the roses until he heard a noise outside Rogue's room. Remembering that he was there to ask her if she wanted to eat lunch outside the mansion today and that Rogue hated people in her room touching things without her permission, Remy quickly put the card back in the roses in place before sitting on Rogue's bed like he had done nothing wrong. It wasn't like he was scared about being caught, but Rogue was known for her temper and Remy was not interested in wearing a black, red on black, eye to lunch. The door opened to show Rogue walking in, with a tired look. 'The Danger Room can do that to a person' Remy thought, looking at his girl walking slowly into the room wearing her training clothes. Upon seeing Remy, a small smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Swamp Rat, what are you doing in my room?"

"Remy just waiting on you, chere." Remy got up and walked towards Rogue and put his hands around her waist before kissing her softly on the lips. "You want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure. Let me freshen up first."

Rogue kissed him softly back, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom she shared with Kitty. Remy stood waiting before looking at the roses again. Anger boiled when he began to wonder who gave them to Rogue. It could be anyone since Rogue now had control over her powers and many boys have been giving her looks.

He train of thought was forced to stop has Rogue came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and her normal sneakers. The outfit would look plain on anyone else, but on Rogue she might as well be in lingerie. That thought of Remy was interrupted when he wondered if that secret admirer wondered the same thing about his girlfriend. A whispered growl came from his month just from the thought of it. Has Remy and Rogue headed to the garage, Remy was determined to find who it was that thought they could romance his girl like it was okay.

* * *

Two hours later, Remy was sitting on the couch in the recreation room, waiting for Rogue to come back with their drinks. They had gone to a coffee shop for lunch and it went well, despite the fact that Remy wanted to kill the waiter for flirting with Rogue. Despite the lusty looks the waiter was giving Rogue, Remy did not break his arm like he wanted, instead going for watching while clutching his fist tightly. He had once asked Rogue how she handled the females flirting with him, and her responds was that she trusted him so he decided that he trusted her in return. The waiter might have been laying it on thick, but Rogue was his and there was nothing he could do about it. The situation did make him think about the roses again and he found himself looking around the room trying to see who could have given them to his _chere_.

Jamie Maddox could have given them to Rogue, but Remy knew that the kid had a crush on her and would be too afraid to act on it especially in the chance he was found out. Looking at the other boys, Remy quickly eliminated them since he already knew that they either had girlfriends or were to afraid of Remy to give Rogue anything. Logan, Professor Xavier, and Dr. McCoy were out. Scott has Jean, Piotr now has Kitty, and Kurt had Amanda and was her brother so that was definitely out. Who was it then? This was driving him crazy and he hated not being in control. Why was Rogue always making him crazy? Sure, they have dating for about a year and a half and had not said I Love You to each other, but that did not give anyone the right to swoop in and steal Rogue from him. But what if that is what Rogue like? Random guys sending her gifts and that would mean that this was not the first time. If Remy was to open her closet, would several gifts of teddy bears and flowers fall out and suffocate him? By this time Remy was nervous, paranoid, and angry, and all of that was increased when he heard Rogue laughed outside the door.

Jumping up like he was on fire, Remy walked in that direction, to see Rogue laughing with Warren Worthington III, better known as Angel. Remy anger went higher has he saw Warren blushed at something Rogue said to him.

'So it was HIM?' Remy thought. It made sense now that Remy thought about it. Warren is the only person that could buy Rogue a dozen roses, since the other boys in the mansion was cheap. Anger controlling him, Remy stormed towards the pair. When he reached them, he grabbed Rogue harshly, kissed her with passion and turned to Warren who had a shocked look on his face.

"She's my _fille_, so I suggest you leave her alone before I put a serious hurting on you!" Remy said it so menacingly that Warren looked like he might wet himself. Remy could understand the fear since he never spoke in first person unless it was serious.

"Remy, what has gotten into you?" Rogue asked angrily.

"_What has gotten into me_? Ask the pretty here who thinks that he can steal you from Remy."

"What?" Rogue asked.

Remy, however, ignored her and said, "Remy knows that he can't give you everything like he can, but Remy loves you Rogue, and is willing to do anything to make you happy. Please, don't leave me, Rogue"

"You love me?"

Remy happily said, "Yes, Rogue, I love you. If it wasn't for those stupid roses I wouldn't have realized it."

"Oh Remy that's…." Rogue stopped and asked Remy "roses?"

"Yeah, the roses your "secret admirer" gave you."

Rogue looked somewhat confused before bursting into laughter along with Warren. Remy was now the one confused as he asked, "What are you laughing for, chere?"

"Those flowers were from Warren," said Rogue still laughing.

"Remy knew it," said Remy, walking towards Warren to hurt him as much as possible.

"No, Remy, they were form Warren, but were supposed to be given to the new girl, Betsy Braddock, you know, Psylocke? She's on a mission right now, so Warren asked if he could put them in my room and I could give them to her when she arrived since he's too scared to do it himself."

"Oh," said Remy, feeling stupid.

Seeing that it was his time to go, Warren saw his way out while the southern couple stood in the hallway, awkwardly waiting for one of them to speak.

"Did you mean all that?" said Rogue, finally meeting Remy eyes.

"Every word," said Remy.

"I love you, too, Cajun," said Rogue.

"No Remy or swamp rat?" asked Remy.

"No, not until you apologize for scaring Warren. I think he was going to have a heart attack."

"Fine," said Remy, rolling his eyes. They hugged and were still holding each other when Rogue spoke. "I'm surprised that on one came out and said something about the commotion."

"Nah, they are in there watching a football game. Remy thinks they will be in there for at least another three hours."

"Really," said Rogue with a sly look. "Maybe we can have some fun then."

"Remy thinks we can," said Remy. Picking Rogue up bridal style, Remy no longer had any doubt that Rogue was his as he led them to his bedroom. A while later, the mansion heard a rather excited Cajun yell, "I love this femme!"

* * *

Author Notes: This really hurt my hand to type but I just had to make this while the idea was still in my head. I apologize for any grammar problems you might come across since I typed this from the top of my head and I hate to proofread. Also, I'm not sure if I want to continue to write for Finding Prince Charming because I hate writing a multi chapter story. School has been hectic and if I continue writing I might not update until the middle of May; plus, I just like one shot better. If anyone want me to continue I will, but if not I might just delete it or something. Tell me what you think!


End file.
